The Letter
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que él era, y cuando lo hice, ya era muy tarde. Angst. Character Death. TRADUCCIÓN. Autor Original: TheDarkWingedAngel


**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: TheDarkWingedAngel**

**Título: The Letter.**

**Rating: T**

**Pareja: Shizuo X Izaya ((Shizaya))**

**Disclaimer: Durarara no es mío.**

**Resumen: Nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que él era, y cuando lo hice, ya era muy tarde. Angst.**

**Character Death. (Muerte de personaje)**

**Palabras: 2000+**

"Él será recordado"

"Amen." Y todos los que vinieron dejaron sus regalos de despedida en el mausoleo.

"Nunca pensé que lo haría." Shinra dio con un sollozo imperceptible mientras observaba la foto del hombre que solía ser su amigo.

"También yo." Un hombre con fuerte acento respondió encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que tocaba su hombro. "Vámonos Shizuo." El rubio solo pudo dar un mudo asentimiento.

_Nadie pensó que todo terminaría así._

Ya solo faltaba una semana para casarme con el amor de mi vida. Estábamos ocupados preparando todo así que el mundo de los días pasados se cambió en torno a esa mujer y construimos nuestro nuevo mundo. Estaba muy enamorado y nunca sentí el suelo cuando caí.

_Supongo que cada quien tenía sus propios dolores. Tú y yo._

Estaba tan concentrado y admito que falle en darme cuenta de todo lo demás, incluyendo esa inocente carta.

"¿Ya escuchaste Shizuo?" Shinra me preguntó con una cara concertada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté con un gruñido, estaba muy nervioso en ese momento, el día siguiente sería mi boda.

"No es nada importante… supongo." Dijo el doctor subterráneo al instante.

_Las pistas estaban por todas partes. Todo este tiempo frente a mi cara._

"Shizuo ¿Ya has leído la carta?" Shinra pregunto de nuevo antes de irse.

"No estoy seguro a que te refieres, pero lo veré." Respondí mientras miraba el celular en mi mano.

"Por favor hazlo…" Y el hombre se fue.

_Pero aun no me daba cuenta._

"Cuídate."

"Tú también."

_Patético ¿verdad?_

"¿ a?"

Hasta mi amiga Celty me pregunto sobre ello, un día antes de la boda.

"Realmente… no." Dije mientras llevaba el cigarrillo a mi boca.

"O h . . . ."

También recuerdo como ella dudo en ese momento.

" o."

Nunca vi la importancia de leer aquello, o alguna de sus palabras. Todo lo que podía ver eran los sueños que pensaba alcanzar.

_La verdad es…_

_Que nunca note tu importancia._

_Y cuando lo hice…_

Dos horas antes de mi boda. Estaba nervioso. Claro. Me la pase dentro de mi casa. Mi padrino, Shinra, me estaba viendo mientras que mi madrina, Celty, estaba buscando algo silenciosamente. Finalmente el carro que se suponía que me llevaría a la iglesia llegó, pero antes de que me pudiera ir Shinra me llamó.

"Por favor léela." Me dijo mientras me daba una carta toda arrugada. "Por favor." Y con eso él se fue.

…_.Y cuando lo hice._

No puede contener mi curiosidad más tiempo. Mientras estaba dentro del carro, la leí. Descubrí que la carta contenía la verdad del millón.

**Querido Shizu-chan,**

Haré esta carta corta para que puedas entender ya que estoy seguro que un Neandertal como tú no puede comprender palabras muy profundas.

_Te amo_

Ahí está, espero que seas feliz con tu novia. Amala completamente, ¿ok?

No te preocupes, después de tu boda tú nunca volverás a saber nada de mí.

**Adiós.**

**Izaya**

No era larga o emocional o incluso llena de cursilerías como las cartas de amor normales; de hecho el mensaje sonaba triste, solemne.

'_**Adiós'**_

Traté de ignorar lo que acababa de encontrar en la letra, fui a la iglesia aun después de haberla leído. Pensé por un momento que no me importaría.

_Hasta que…_

_Me di cuenta…_

A la mitad de la ceremonia, antes de cambiar los votos escuche varios murmullos viniendo de la parte de atrás de las bancas, uno de ellos – que reconocí – era de la voz de Shinra.

"¿Lo hizo?" Lo escuche antes de que los pasos de alguien resonaran dentro de la iglesia.

"¡Disculpen!" Shinra grito de repente a la mitad del pasillo, Celty estaba a su lado; y por primera vez la mujer no lo estaba parando. "Sé que me arrepentiré de esto después y sé que debo estar agradecido por ser invitado a la ceremonia, pero no me puedo quedar mirando sabiendo la verdad." Me volteo a ver. "¡Por favor salven a esa persona antes de que sea tarde!" Después corrió junto con la Dullahan al vehículo.

La ceremonia siguió en pie como si nunca hubiera ido interrumpida.

"Shizuo Heiwajima ¿aceptas amar a esta mujer? ¿Aceptas tomarla como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla? ¿En la salud y la enfermedad? ¿En lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?" Sin darme cuenta, el sacerdote ya estaba exigiéndome una respuesta.

_Me di cuenta…_

"_**¡Por favor salven a esa persona antes de que sea tarde!"**_

_No te preocupes, después de tu boda tú nunca volverás a saber nada de mí._

_**Adiós.**_

'_¿Acaso el…?"_

"Shizuo Heiwajima ¿aceptas…"

'_Él no lo haría… ¿verdad?'_

"_**¡Por favor salven a esa persona!"**_

"… tomarla como tu esposa…"

'_Él no es el tipo de personas que se quitarían su propia vida… ¿verdad?'_

"…para amarla y respetarla?"

o.

"…en lo bueno y lo malo?... ¿Hasta qué…"

_**Te amo**_

"Yo…" Dude; note como el sacerdote también paró. La mujer que me acepto me miró con miedo. "Yo… Yo…" Note como se veía preocupada; seguramente leyó lo que estaba pensando. "Yo lo siento… Sé que debería casarme contigo. Tú eres una mujer maravillosa. Tú me aceptaste como soy. Incluso tú ignoraste mi oscuro pasado… pero lo siento." Con eso me aleje de ella. "Izaya me está esperando." Corrí, dejando a aquella mujer y a nuestros sueños juntos.

"¡No!" La escuche gritar pero me reusé a mirar a atrás.

'_Ya hice mi decisión… Lo lamento.'_

Rápidamente busque un taxi pero todos estaban asustados de recogerme. Iba a empezar a correr cuando una camioneta familiar se detuvo frente a mí.

"¡Rápido, sube!" El carro avanzó con una velocidad que excedía el límite normal pero no me importo. Dentro de mi cabeza estaba rezando.

"_Por favor no te lo lleves."_

"_Lo necesito."_

"_Lo amo."_

_Ya es muy tarde._

"¡Izaya-kun!" Vi a Shinra y a Celty al lado del hombre que sangraba.

"¡Shizuo!" Shinra se veía feliz de que haya ido pero su rostro cambio cuando vio al otro hombre.

"_Shizu-chan…_" La pulga, digo, Izaya formo una pequeña sonrisa. "_Viniste…_" murmuró suavemente.

Era como ver una pesadilla en la vida real. Admito que por primera vez sentí la necesidad de correr, pero seguí mis instintos como lo hago normalmente, me quede quieto, rechazando la necesidad de irme para así encarar a mis miedos. Me acerque lentamente a él.

"Hey, pulga tranquilízate… no hables. Estoy aquí ahora." Dije sosteniendo su delgada figura.

"E-Estoy feliz de que viniste… muy feliz…" pero el molesto chico continuo hablando, "Q-Quiero que sepas cuanto… cuanto te amo… te amo… mucho." Se veía con que estaba sufriendo mucho. ¿Qué fue lo que se hizo?

"Calla… Shinra todavía te puede ayudar, n-no hables." Tartamudee. Trate de ver al doctor que estaba a mi lado pero note como el trataba de evitar mi mirada. "¿Verdad Shinra?" pregunte.

"Lo lamento."

_Sentí como todo mi mundo se destruyó._

"No digas eso… podemos tratar ¡Lo podemos salvar!" Los ojos de Izaya comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, "¿Pulga? ¿Pulga? No te mueras… ¡no ahora!" Ya estaba histérico.

"Shizu… Quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido…"

'_Por favor él no.'_

"Lamento… lamento mucho que esto termine así."

'_Por favor, mi mundo no.'_

"Me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho que te amo por mí mismo…"

'_Por favor, todavía no."_

"Si solo yo… si solo…"

"¿Izaya? ¡Por favor! No hables. Trata de reservar tu energía… ¿Izaya? **¡Izaya!**"

Por favor…

"Te amo…"

Y finalmente lo perdí. Grite, tan fuerte como pude. Duele mucho. Duele jodidamente mucho. Si tan solo lo hubiera descubierto antes. Si hubiera leído la carta antes.

_Si tan solo un hubiera sido tan terco._

"Izaya…" Gemí patéticamente. No me importa si Shinra y los otros me están viendo ahora mismo. Solo sabía que dolía.

"Shizuo." Escuche mi nombre por parte de Shinra. Ya ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de Izaya. Desde entonces no tengo razón de vivir. Me siento idiota después de su partida.

"¿Si?" Murmure, estamos yendo a nuestro hogar, o en mi caso, mi consuelo temporal – el departamento de Shinra – porque aparentemente tomos mis amigos creen que no puedo estar solo ahora, especialmente por el luto de la muerte de Izaya.

"T-Tengo algo para ti." Me dio una carta. Estaba llena de sangre. La mire antes de abrirla.

**Querido Shizuo,**

Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy aquí. Mi última instrucción para Shinra era que te diera esto cuando vinieras.

Te estoy dando el privilegio de seguirme al más allá.

_Te estaré esperando._

**Hasta siempre,**

**Izaya**

Cerré la carta y la puse en mi bolsillo. Shinra debe haber notado mi expresión al darle una mirada a Kadota.

"Dale nuestros saludos." Shinra dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Es extraño decir eso en vez de evitar que un hombre cometa suicidio.

"Adiós." Me dejaron enfrente del departamento de Izaya.

Está muy solo ahora, después de la muerte de Izaya su secretaria Namie dejo de venir a limpiar el lugar.

Me metí usando la llave que Shinra me dio, fui a la sala de estar para recoger la navaja familiar que solía usar el hombre. Camine lentamente hacia el sillón que no estaba muy lejos de mí.

Sentí como un leve viento me acariciaba, como si la naturaleza me estuviera tratando de decir algo. Escondí una pequeña sonrisa y moví la navaja a la vena que sabía que si la cortaba me mataría muy fácilmente.

'_Pronto, mi amado.'_

"Te amo." Escucho como el viento me murmura suavemente en mi oreja.

'_Pronto.'_

Y corté.

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA**

**Esta es mi primera vez traduciendo un fanfic. Decidí que sería este ya que cuando lo leí me hizo llorar como una magdalena.**

**Antes de que empiecen los reclamos de "No tienes permiso para hacer esto" quiero decirle que según yo para hacer un traducción se necesita el permiso del AUTOR. Y conseguí su permiso.**

**La historia es completamente de ella/el. Yo solamente la traduje ya que hay un montón de fanfic Shizaya en inglés y sé que es frustrante no saber bien un idioma y tratar de leer algo.**

**Si quieren que traduzca un fanfic SHIZAYA (por el momento ninguna otra pareja) déjenme un mensaje o review para solicitar el permiso, ya les diré si el autor acepto o no.**

**Dejen Reviews por favor.**


End file.
